Substituted 5-amino-pyrazolo[4,3-e]-1,2,4-triazolo-[1,5-c]pyrimidine compounds disclosed in WO 01/92264 are useful as A2a receptor antagonists in the treatment of central nervous system diseases, in particular Parkinson's disease.
WO 01/92264 discloses processes for preparing 5-amino-2-substituted-pyrazolo[4,3-e]-1,2,4-triazolo-[1,5-c]pyrimidines comprising dehydrative rearrangement of hydrazines.